


Oliver's First Shabbat

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jewish Holidays, Religion, Shabbat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver nervously prepares for his first Shabbat





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of my followers appreciation prompts fill)  
> not gonna lie, i was super nervous to write this, so I really hope i got at least most of it right.

  


Oliver took a step back from the oven and let out a long sigh. He had been working all day to prepare for his first Shabbat since converting to Judaism. There was so much to get ready before it actually began in the evening. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was also very excited. This was something that he got to share with Felicity. It was one of the big reasons he wanted to convert in the first place. He wanted to know everything about her and he wanted to be able to understand and celebrate with her. The other part was, well he hadn’t ever really had a belief system. Sure, his mother took him to church, but he never listened to anything anyone had to say.

When he sat with Felicity, poring over books and trying to study, he found that he liked learning it. It was difficult at first because there was just so much to learn, but he was determined. He also discovered that having something to believe in made his days a little easier. It was comforting to know that there was someone looking out for him and if he were being honest it made a lot of sense, considering the amount of times that he should have died. Someone out there wanted him to stick around.

The day that Felicity took him to temple for the first time he had been so nervous. Everyone there was more than welcoming to him. It didn’t take very long for him to feel comfortable. For him to feel like he could belong there. The warmth he felt was what really pushed him to finish his studies and complete his conversion. It took a very long time and they wound up putting off their wedding because of it. Oliver very much wanted Felicity to have the traditional wedding she deserved. They couldn’t do that until he was officially considered Jewish.

Now, he stood in his kitchen, prepping for the most important celebration and feeling like he might just explode. He just didn’t want to mess up.

“Are you okay?”

Oliver about leaped out of his skin.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Felicity walked towards him.

“Yeah, I’m just… nervous,” he said honestly.

She smiled in that way that told him she thought he was being cute. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks. He pouted at her.

“It’s going to be okay,” she tugged him down and kissed his forehead.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, letting the feeling of her lips on his skin soothe him, “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

She pulled back and waited a moment for him to open his eyes. “Of course,” she said, “I’m one hundred percent positive that you are going to do great. First of all, it already smells so good in here.”

Her words tugged a smile from his lips. She was so amazing, so sweet, and he loved her with every fiber of his being.

“Okay,” he breathed out slowly.

“Good,” she took a step back, “I’ll let you finish while I set the lights to turn on and off…”

“And then I get to take your tech and hide it from you,” he teased.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she crinkled her nose at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. There were other things they needed to do too, but soon they would be done. He finished cooking and bundled some of it up to save for tomorrow to reheat. While he was in the fridge he took out the light bulb, so it wouldn’t turn on when he opened it up later. Felicity forked over her tech and he put it on a very high shelf in the kitchen. Even with a stool it would be hard for her to reach. She probably didn’t need him to hide her things; this wasn’t her first rodeo, but she admitted the temptation was still there.

They took a shower together, to conserve water of course, and then dressed in nicer clothing. By the time they were ready it was nearing sundown. Felicity got the candles ready to welcome the Shabbat. He watched her light the two candles and smiled gently. There were two to represent zakhor and shamor; remember and observe. He was proud of himself for remembering. Felicity closed her eyes and whispered a blessing in Hebrew. He closed his eyes as well and nodded along, translating in his head. The best he could that is, he still wasn’t the best at Hebrew, but he was trying.

When she finished, he looked to her. “Shabbat Shalom.”

She smiled wide, “Shabbat Shalom.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently, “Ready to go?”

She nodded, “Yep.”

They weren’t allowed to use cars that weekend, so they walked hand and hand towards the synagogue. He was still nervous, but feeling slightly better. When they arrived at the temple he felt even better. The excited buzz could be felt as soon as they entered. So many happy people there to celebrate, accept the Shabbat, and pray. He squeezed Felicity’s hand and gave her another smile.

“Told you, you were going to be okay,” she giggled.

The prayers lasted 45 minutes. They hung back for a few minutes after to talk to a couple people. He had made some friends since starting to attend. One family they knew had a young daughter that couldn’t have been more than three. She was so enamoured with Oliver and he thought it was the sweetest thing.

“Shabbat Shalom!” she squealed when she saw him.

“Shabbat Shalom,” he replied, eliciting more giggles and squeals from her.

Felicity took his hand again and excused the both of them. He could tell that she was ready for dinner. She always got antsy when she was really hungry. Also crabby, but she was doing well that night. The little girl pouted as they left, but he promised her that he would be back tomorrow.

His girlfriend practically tugged him down the street to get back home.

“Did you skip lunch again?” he asked.

“Maybe,” she pouted, “I just wanted to make sure I got all my work done before I came home.”

“It’s okay,” he laughed, “There’s plenty of food.”

“Then what are we waiting for.”

He couldn’t even be bothered by her wanting to basically run home. The day was too good. He felt so happy and nothing was going to bring him down. Plus, he really did want her to try the food. He asked Donna for suggestions on food and she sent him long lists of the things that would be considered traditional. She also made sure that he knew Kugel was Felicity’s favorite. He had been determined to get it perfect.

“Are we skipping songs then?” he asked as they entered their home.

“Oliver,” he could hear the pout in her voice even though she wasn’t looking at him.

He returned the pout because he wanted the full experience. But he also didn’t want to get murdered on his first Shabbat because his fiance was hungry.

“You owe me some songs later,” he said, eyes narrowed.

“Promise,” she held two fingers up in a scout’s honor.

He smirked a little and then nodded towards the kitchen. Before they could actually start dinner, though, he had to perform a blessing on the wine called Kiddush. This was one part that he was really nervous about. He wanted to do it in Hebrew, but he didn’t want to butcher the blessing and ruin the whole thing.

“You’re not gonna blow it,” Felicity said.

He frowned because he knew for certain that he hadn’t said anything.

“You know, I know you,” she said, looking up at him, “I heard you practicing. I know how hard you’ve been working and I know you’re going to do fine. Stop worrying.”

He let out a slow breath. “Okay,” he said.

The table was set. The food was ready. Now all they needed to do was say the blessing for the wine and bread.

He poured the wine into a tall chalice. It was bronze with a beautiful design on it. Swallowing thickly, he closed his eyes and started the blessing. He said the words slowly, taking care to say each one right. As he finished he opened his eyes. Felicity’s expression was one that he would never tire of seeing. She looked so proud of him and it made his heart stutter in his chest.

“L'chayim,” he said lifting the chalice and taking a small sip.

Felicity took the cup from him, “L'chayim,” she repeated.

She did a blessing on the challah next and then much to her great approval, they could begin eating. He waited a moment or two, just watching her and hoping that she liked it. Gefilte fish, salad, roasted carrot soup, kugel, green beans, brisket, and poached pears for dessert. His eyes stayed glued to her. She dug in and moaned.

“Oliver,” she said, “How have you not been cooking this your entire life? It’s so good.”

His heart swelled. He was so happy. All he wanted was to get it right and he did. It was a blessing in itself. Before Felicity could take another bite he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

“Thank you for bringing this into my life,” he said against her lips.

She smiled and kissed him back. “I was happy to.”

He could have kissed her for the rest of the night, but she pulled back.

“We have plenty of time for that later… before the lights go out,” she waggled her eyebrows at him.

He smirked and nodded.

“Now we eat,” she immediately dug back into the food.

He chuckled, “Of course.”


End file.
